Имир
Имир является одним из играбельных Богов в SMITE. Мифология Как известно, Имир мертв уже очень давно. В Мидгарде, Земле людей, считается, что его череп - это небо, его плоть - земля, а кровь - море. Но кто знает, может это просто хвастовство Одина и его братьев, что приписывают себе убийство первого ётуна и создание мира из его плоти. В начале времен, Царство Огня, Муспельхейм, и Царство Льда, Нифльхейм, соединялись в месте под названием Гиннунгагап - мировой бездне. По преданиям, в Нифльхейме возник источник - Хвергельмир. Мороз превращал воду в лед, но источник бил, не переставая, - и ледяные глыбы сносились течением в сторону Муспельхейма. Вблизи Царства огня лед стал таять. Искры огня смешались с растаявшим льдом, вдохнув в него жизнь. Так появился Имир - первое живое существо. Капли, падающие с его тела, породили богов, людей, дворфов и самих Великанов. Даже могучий Один может называть Имира своим дедом. Но, как и все Великаны, Имир был злым и коварным - и повел свой род против богов. После многих лет противостояния, Один и его братья сразили Повелителя Великанов и создали мир из его останков. Но это лишь одно из преданий. Говорят, что Имир, будучи первоначальным созданием, не мог умереть навсегда. Быть может, он лишь дремлет в Нифльхейме, Царстве Льда, вынашивая в своих снах планы мести роду Одина. И, возможно, однажды он вернется... Достижения Способность Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Trivia *Ymir has been a free starter god since the game's Closed Beta. *One of Ymir's taunts, "You're mine now! Ymir will love you, and squeeze you, and call you George!", is a reference to one of Looney Tunes' shorts, The Abominable Snow Rabbit. This character is, himself, a reference to the character Lennie Small from John Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men. *Ymir's Cacodemon skin could possibly be a reference to an enemy from the video game Doom. Скины Стандартный= |-|Осколок обсидиана= |skinvoice=Ymir voicelines |skinmodel1=Newymirobsidianshardmodel.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. }} |-|Морозный киборг 9000= |skinvoice=Ymir voicelines |skinmodel1=Newymirdigimir9000model.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. }} |-|Ядерная зима= (Pirate's Booty Chest) |skinvoice=Nuclear Winter Ymir voicelines |skinmodel1=Newymirnuclearwintermodel.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin can only be obtained as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|Ирезумир= |skinvoice=Irezumir Ymir voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Ymir Irezumir.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin is part of the Rising Dawn event. }} |-|Твичимир= This skin is awarded to anyone that streams for atleast 5000 minutes using the in-game Broadcast functionality to acquire this skin. }} |-|Какодемон= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin was awarded to players that reached Level 30 prior to the games' official release. }} |-|Какодемон X= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. The only way to obtain this skin is by adquiring the Founder's Pack from the Xbox version. The skin can be unlocked on PC by linking your Hi-Rez account with an Xbox account that has a Smite profile: Link. }} |-|К4кодемон= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=Newymirgoldenmodel.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=Newymirlegendarymodel.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=Newymirdiamondmodel.png }} Changelog